


Breaking the Habit

by kaydwen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, As you can tell I'm adding tags as I go, Bartender Eren Yeager, Enemies to Lovers, Eren Is a Hoe, Fluff and Smut, I swear it's barely anything, Levi is also a hoe, Levi is cheeky, Lowkey Levi is a sugar daddy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Well Eren hates Levi, i'm a mess, the tiniest amount of Erejean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydwen/pseuds/kaydwen
Summary: Mikasa's teacher friends are always boring as hell, but when she brings the English teacher over for dinner Eren loses control of his instincts. It's about to get weird."“Levi, this is my brother Eren,” Mikasa begins, “Eren, this is Levi.”If he’d been one of Eren’s teachers in high school, he’d probably be jerking off in the bathroom once a day just to keep ahold of himself.Levi raises a hand to Eren.And all Eren can say is, “Sup?”Eren feels like ramming his head into the wall. He really just said ‘sup’ to an English teacher. "





	1. Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on archive!!! I started my writing on Wattpad, but unfortunately I don't have a passion for the ship that my following belongs to anymore and I've noticed Eren and Levi get a lot more love over here. So, without further ado I bring you 'Breaking the Habit'. Enjoy.

Sweat rolls down planes of tan skin as hot, noisy breaths echo off the windows of the car. It’s only in these moments that he feels he’s good at anything. Bodies are always at his disposal. Each one hoping to fuck him into a heat and render him mindless. Craving to bend him to their will.

Not a chance.

“Baby,” the man below him whimpers almost pathetically. “Let me take this stupid rubber off. Please, I want to feel you.” Eren rolls his eyes, grinding his ass down on the man. They always beg for him. He’s always able to drive alphas to beg. Satisfaction burns low in his stomach.

“Shut the fuck up,” Eren groans, not wanting to talk. He doesn’t even know the guy’s name. Just found him at a fucking Starbucks of all places. All Eren had to do was nod towards the exit and the pretty, and frankly brainless, alpha followed. That’s how Eren ended up in the back of a shitty Jeep wrangler, riding dick like it’s his job.

“You’re so hot like this… and so wet.”

“I said ‘shut the fuck up’. If you don’t quit running your mouth you can finish in the palm of your hand,” Eren hisses, coming to a dead stop. The man swallows, not daring to challenge the young man. Omegas are born to be submissive, but Eren knows he’s a rare and desirable breed. No one would risk losing a chance to get off with an omega just to save their pride.

Eren focuses on himself after he gets the man to shut up. He angles himself perfectly to hit that spot with every drag. He comes first, releasing on the man’s stomach. He doesn’t care about clean up. Some guys like to go home with dried cum on them; Eren can never understand why though. The thought disgusts him. 

The nameless man is done soon after, knot expanding inside of Eren. He rolls his eyes again, always hating this part. It makes a hit and run kind of awkward and sticky, but all Eren can do is fix his hair in the rear view while they wait. The man rests his hand on Eren’s hips and he kind of wants to push them off, but he’ll let the man have at least that.

“So, I was thinking,” the man starts and Eren sighs because he knows where this going. “Since we’re at a Starbucks and all, maybe we could clean up and grab a coffee. My treat.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Eren purses his lips and starts to clothe the upper half of his body.

“Um…”

“Look, I’m not here for flowers and cuddles. All I wanted was a good, quick fuck and you gave me just that. So, thank you. However, as soon as your dick deflates, you’ll never see me again. Kay?” Eren gives the man underneath him a smug grin and straightens his Nine Inch Nails tee shirt. 

The man looks crestfallen but doesn’t argue with him unlike most alphas. Five minutes later, Eren is hopping out of the Jeep with far too much grace and the man looks after him longingly. “Well, catch you later, I guess,” the man says.

“No, you won’t.”

“God, what a bitch,” he mutters.

Eren turns back to the man and blows him a kiss. “You wish you could have this ass for every meal, honey. Get over it.” With one final wave, Eren gets into his black Pontiac Sunfire convertible and drives to his flat.  
From the moment he steps through the door, Mikasa is on him like white on rice. 

“Really, Eren?! Again?” Mikasa yells from behind the kitchen counter. He knew she’d be able to smell the alpha on him. It’s not like he tries to hide it anyway. Eren just shrugs and flops on to the couch. “Go take a shower, you fucking reek.”

Eren yawns, stretching his arms above his head. “What’s for dinner?” He asks his sister.

“Nothing if you don’t go wash the sex smell off of your body,” she hisses back. She’s the only one who stands up to Eren. Always has been, always will be. Everyone else eats right out of his hands. Eren groans, complying. 

“And don’t come out here in nothing but your boxers. I invited one of my co-workers over for dinner.” Eren lets out another deeps sign as he walks to his bathroom. Mikasa’s co-workers are always so boring. You almost have to be a snooze fest to be a high school teacher. Of course, Mikasa is a student teacher, but at least she’s in physical education. She’s got balls and nets going for her.

“Yeah? What subject is she in?” Eren yells through the door.

“He is an English teacher.”

“How exciting,” Eren whispers to himself as his steps under the shower head. He often wonders if he’ll ever get bored with fucking around with randoms. The answer is most likely no, but who knows? Maybe one day Eren Jaeger will take a mate.

He laughs at the thought.

After 20 minutes of vigorous scrubbing, rinsing and repeating, Eren steps out of his room in a pair of grey joggers and an olive-green v-neck. Eren expects to see a middle-aged man with a receding hair line sitting at their kitchen table, but instead he sees a short man with a delicious ass leaning on the counter.

And he smells fucking incredible.

“Levi, this is my brother Eren,” Mikasa begins, directing the man’s attention to Eren. “Eren, this is Levi.” When the man, or Levi rather, looks over his shoulder to acknowledge him, Eren nearly gets knocked on his ass with how striking the man’s features are. 

His jaw is sharp, and his lips look like they’re made for him to have a permanent pout on his face. More than anything else, Eren is caught off guard by his eyes. His irises are a striking silver color. His gaze is so intense that Eren has no doubts that despite the man’s short stature, he probably has no issue controlling his students.

If he’d been one of Eren’s teachers in high school, he’d probably be jerking off in the bathroom once a day just to keep ahold of himself.

Levi raises a hand to Eren.

And all Eren can say is, “Sup?”

Eren feels like ramming his head into the wall.

He really just said ‘sup’ to an English teacher.

“Eren, can you set the table please?” Mikasa says, stirring a pot of pasta sauce on the stove. Eren nods, trying his hardest not to stare at Levi.

He fails and stubs his toe on the kitchen counter.

“Fuck!” Eren yelps, before Mikasa smacks the back of his head. 

“Can you not?” She snaps, pushing him towards the cabinet with the dishes. 

“Yeah, cause I love stubbing my toe,” Eren bites back and he hears a low chuckle thrum in his ears. Eren looks at Levi, who has the most minuscule smile on his face. In fact, it could barely be considered a smile.  
Eren’s chest expands with something like pride. Or something. 

“So Levi,” Eren starts, desperate for any form of attention from this man. “you’re an English teacher?”

“Yes.”

“So, you like to read?”

“Yes.”

Wow, a man of many words.

“Eren, leave him alone. The only reason I’m letting you eat with us is because I know you’ll starve if I don’t feed you,” Mikasa growls and Eren wants to kick her because she is totally cock blocking him.  
He’s totally hitting it off with this guy.

“What do you do, Eren?” Hearing his name roll of Levi’s tongue sends a shiver down Eren’s spine. He almost forgets that he was asked a question.

“Oh, um, I’m going to school pretty much full time right now for graphic design, but I bartend when I can.” Eren shrugs, but Levi is looking at him like he wants to hear more. “I want to model though.”

“God, you’re still on that? I thought we decided there was no point in wasting time on that,” Mikasa groans.

“He could do it,” Levi says, and the set of siblings look at him so quickly their necks could’ve broke.

“Really?” They simultaneously ask, one being more sarcastic than the other. Eren’s heart does this unfamiliar little flutter and he presses a hand to his chest willing the sensation away.

“Sure. He’s young, attractive, and an omega. There has to be at least one modeling agency that would take him, but my guess is there’d be more if you’d put yourself out there.” Levi winks at Eren and the young man’s knees damn near give out on him. Eren almost asks how he knew Eren was omega, but he realizes he’s probably been letting off all sorts of smells.

Everyone always says Eren smells divine.

“Thanks,” Eren whispers looking down at the forks and spoons he just laid on the table. He vaguely feels a faint warmth rise on his cheeks and makes a mental note to turn up the A/C. 

“Food’s ready,” Mikasa says after straining cooked noodles. Eren excuses himself to the bathroom and as he leaves the kitchen, he definitely doesn’t brush Levi’s arm in passing.

Eren locks the bathroom door behind himself and tries to gain control over his instincts. The alpha is beautiful and yes, he smells like a straight up snack, but he’s Mikasa’s co-worker. She’d castrate him if he tried anything. Besides, Levi is definitely older. There’s no way he isn’t mated with children yet.

Eren splashes cold water on his face and feels the beginning signs of his monthly heat. He knew it’d be starting soon, he’s been exceptionally horny lately. Eren pops a small white pill into his mouth and swallows the suppressant. A cold chill runs down the man’s back and he realizes in that moment it’s probably best to excuse himself from the dinner all together. 

He doesn’t trust himself not to jump Levi’s bones if he stayed in the room with him. His suppressants take 24 hours to kick in.

Without another word to the pair in the kitchen, Eren crawls under his blanket and jerks off, biting back Levi’s name on his tongue.


	2. Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn little Eren... when will you learn. Enjoy, y'all.

“You’re looking good today,” Jean says from behind the bar. Eren came early for his shift at the club just so Jean could compliment him. He can’t even deny how much of an attention whore he is.

“I’m feeling good, Pony Boy.” Eren grins leaning against the glowing purple counter. Eren had just bought a pair of leather pants that hug his ass so tightly he knows no alpha would be able to resist him. Paired with just a simple leather jacket and nothing underneath, Eren is a choice cut of meat. 

“Go ahead, make fun, but one day you’ll be riding me Jaeger,” Jean winks at Eren and the young man just rolls his eyes. Eren and Jean became quick friends after Eren started his job at the club. Eren realized that Jean was just as much as a slut as he was, so the pair hit it off by rating dudes all night.

Shallow, but it is what it is.

“Yeah, yeah.” Eren joins Jean behind the counter and he hip bumps the other man. Jean inhales deeply and almost gags. Eren tries not to be insulted.

“You in your heat?” Jean whispers. Eren nods in confirmation. “I can tell. Not even because of your scent. You smell like a cologne kiosk.” 

“I don’t know, man. The smell is so bad this time. My suppressants didn’t take care of that bit, I guess.” Eren smells himself self-consciously. He really does smell like he dumped a whole bottle of Chanel on himself. 

He more or less did.

“I can cover your shift tonight if you want,” Jean says, resting a hand on Eren’s shoulder. Even though he may come off as a horse faced douche bag, Jean has a good heart. Eren can say that much. 

“Nah… I gotta rake in some extra cash for new headshots. I got my last set as a gift when I was 16.” Eren bites his lip with the image of himself gazing mysteriously into nothingness with a big green scarf wrapped around his neck. Sure, he got a few jobs modeling eye glasses when he was younger with those photos, but he wants to be in fashion. Vogue and all that shit. “I’m 23 now. Seven-year-old headshots aren’t gonna cut it.”

“Well, you’re right about that.” Jean looks around at the growing crowd of the club. “Can I at least hang around to make sure no creeps try to take advantage of you?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Eren assures Jean. “My parents didn’t put me through three years of self-defense training for nothing.” Eren smiles at his friend warmly. Jean nods once, letting his hand fall from Eren’s shoulder.

“Alright. Call me if you need anything.”

“Even if it’s for a quickie in the breakroom?” 

“Especially if it’s quickie in the breakroom.” Jean winks at Eren before clocking out. Moments later, Eren is left at the bar by himself. It’s only nine, so the club is rather dead considering, but it’ll get busier as the night goes on. Until then, Eren busies himself by polishing glasses and wiping down the counter.

***

Eren is almost regretting telling Jean he was okay on his own.

This is the fifth alpha Eren has had to fight off tonight and he’s only halfway through his shift. 

“Seriously, fuck off. I’m not here for your viewing pleasure,” Eren hisses, crossing his arms threateningly. Eren’s not a big guy by any means, but he’s tall and also sober unlike this asshat.

“C’mon, baby. I just wanna taste.” The man stumbles through the words and Eren rolls his eyes. The offending man was probably in his forties and was more than likely here to find some young beta to cheat on his wife with. He’s dealt with this type many times.

But the raven-haired alpha that appears behind the man… he’s not like any type he’s ever dealt with.

“This guy bothering you, Eren?” Levi’s voice is dark and smooth, but his eyes hold a distinct fire that tells Eren he won’t hesitate to use force. He really looks nothing like he did at the flat the other night. At that time, he was in a pair of simple black jeans and a grey sweater, but now Eren’s head is swimming at the sight of him.

Tight black dress pants adorn his legs and a white button down is tucked into the pants. What makes him so delicious to look at is the way he left the top few buttons undone to expose the pale skin of his chest. The sleeves of the shirt are rolled up to his elbows, showing off the thickness of his arms.

“Uhh…” is literally the only thing Eren can come up with.

The drunk man at the bar turns around to confront Levi and immediately starts laughing. “Listen, shrimp, this pretty thing and I are having a conversation. Mind your own business.” The older man turns back to Eren. “Now, where were we?”

“Eren,” Levi calls his name again, willing Eren to look him in the eye. “You want me to take care of this?” 

Eren feels himself submitting to the alpha’s gaze and he wants to beat his head on the counter because he doesn’t do this. He doesn’t take orders and he doesn’t need taken care of. Despite himself, Eren nods slowly, eyes never leaving Levi’s.

That familiar nonexistent smile appears on Levi’s face just as he places a hand on the man’s shoulder. 

The drunk turns to swing at Levi, but he quickly ducks out of the way and easily pushes the man into the floor. Levi uses the heel of his very polished shoe to hold the man on his stomach. “Don’t look at him ever again, got it?” 

Eren feels his insides melting with desire for the man. He never felt such a strong urge to be controlled in his life.

“What are you? His mate? I don’t see any marks on him,” the man growls under Levi’s foot.

“Just a friend,” Levi hisses before letting off the man. The drunk clumsily gets up and mutters some explicit things before walking out of the club without another glance at Eren. Levi turns to the young man behind the counter and knocks his knuckles against the surface. “Missed you at dinner the other night.”

Then Levi is gone before Eren can reply, slipping into the crowd.

Eren has to practically tie himself down to avoid going after him.

For the rest of the night, Eren is left alone and he has every reason to believe it’s because of the scene Levi made. The alpha made it clear that Eren was not to be touched. He watched Levi when he could. The man was in and out of his visibility for most of the evening.

Eren has to wonder what an English teacher is doing at a club like this. Doesn’t he have a family?

Levi’s dark hair suddenly caught his eye. The man was behind a tiny beta, who’s even shorter than him, grinding on him in the most provocative way. Eren’s jaw nearly drops as he leans forward on the counter to get a better view.

Levi’s hands are sure on the smaller man’s hips and he angles his head to whisper in the beta’s ear. Eren wants to be that beta.

When Eren is damn near close to drooling, Levi’s eyes find his and Eren feels himself lean more into the counter. Levi’s eyes are hooked on Eren’s as he grinds harder into the body in front of him. His lips are parted; surely, he’s panting. Swallowing hard, Eren pulls himself from the intense stare knowing if he’d let himself get eye fucked any longer he’d end up with a hard on.

When the song ends, Eren watches as the Levi takes the beta out of the club. Eren wants to scream and kick his damn feet around, because how is that fair? First, Levi scares of some alpha like he’s Eren’s mate and then he leaves with some beta?

What kind of bullshit?

What’s worse is there is a suspicious amount of moisture in Eren’s pants right now and he’s beginning to feel ridiculously warm.

This is so bad.

Eren’s first thought is to call Mikasa, but he knows she’d have a meltdown if she found out Eren went to work when his suppressants are failing. In Eren’s defense, he didn’t know the suppressants were failing until he saw Levi practically dry humping some beta. 

He finally decides to call Jean. After a few rings Jean picks up, voice groggy. “Eren?”

“Jean, I need you to come get me right now. It’s an emergency.”

“Wha-“

“I’ll explain on the way home.” Eren’s throat is suddenly dry and he’s beginning to sweat profusely. Eren hangs up and quickly makes his way to Mr. Smith’s office to announce his departure. “Mr. Smith, I nee- sweet Jesus.” 

Eren always thought his boss was hot, but when he sees the man leaning against the desk with his strong hands holding a thick stack of paperwork he feels his knees give. He holds himself up on the doorway as he tries to address his boss again. “Sir, I have to go home,” Eren mutters.

Erwin Smith looks up at Eren and his eyes suddenly widen. “Eren…”

“Please,” Eren whimpers, desperate to not jump his boss’s bone. The man’s features soften suddenly, a sorry look coming over his face.

“Go on. I’ll take care of the bar for the rest of the night.” Eren lets out a sigh of relief and he nods.

“Thank you so much, sir. I owe you one.” Smith waves Eren off and the young man makes it to Jean’s car without any alphas attacking him by some divine miracle. Eren slides into the backseat, sweat covering every inch of his skin.

“Holy shit, Eren,” Jean growls, pulling his tee-shirt over his nose.

“I don’t know what happened, but all I know is I’m going into my fucking heat and it’s about to kick my ass,” Eren yells, throwing his head back against the headrest.

Jean nods and wipes his forehead. If Jean and Eren make it through this ride without fucking, Eren might have to take the man out on a real date after this.

“Eren…” Jean’s chest is starting to rise and fall dramatically, and he shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

“I know, it’s bad. Just focus on- ugh..” Eren moans out loud as a tremor on pleasure runs through his body.

"EREN..” Jean’s tone becomes more cautious as he glances at Eren through the rear view. “I swear to God, if you start touching yourself in my back seat you’re walking home.” Eren’s hand subconsciously reaches to cup himself through his pants and Jean reaches in the backseat to smack Eren’s hand away.

“Mm, yes. Do that again,” Eren groans and Jean yanks his hand back.

“Dude! Stop, we are not doing this!” Jean yelps. “You aren’t in your right mind.”

Eren is suddenly leaning forward, hands traveling down Jean's chest. “Why not? C’mon.” Jean pulls Eren’s hands away from his chest as he focuses on driving.

“Eren, you’re one of my best friends and you’re not thinking clearly,” Jean says slowly, clearly trying to convince himself just as much as Eren. “I’m not fucking you unless you are perfectly aware of it.” And that was that.

For the next five minutes, Eren moaned in the backseat, just barely refraining from jerking off. Just barely. Jean on the other hand, was driving with one hand while he plugged his nose with his free hand. “Eren, you fucking stink,” Jean hisses.

“Fuck off.”

“Really wish I could, but unfortunately I’m helping my friend at the moment,” Jean groans, pulling into the parking lot. “Alright, out.”

“You aren’t going to walk me in?” Eren whispers in Jean’s ear, feeling absolutely desperate. He needs someone, anyone, to relieve him.

“No, Eren, I’m not. I’ll see you in a week after your heat wears off.” Jean doesn’t even look at Eren and it crushes his little omega soul. Sighing deeply, Eren peels himself off the leather interior of Jean’s car and absently mindedly finds his way into his flat. 

“Eren?” Mikasa’s voice calls from her room. “What’re you doing home so early?” The girl stands behind the door in her room, peaking her head out. “Oh God.” Is all she says and Eren just throws his hands up in defeat. The young man throws his jacket on the couch before hiding in his room.

Thankfully, Eren opted not to wear much clothing tonight. It took no time at all for him to be naked in his bed, relieving himself with the thought of a certain raven-haired man.


	3. Submit

Eren is well into the second day of his heat when Mikasa knocks lightly on his door. The man sighs, pulling a blanket over himself. He hasn’t bothered to move since he got home from the club. Unless he needed to piss or shit, he just laid there like a horny corpse. “Yeah?” He calls, voice hoarse. 

Mikasa opens the door and Eren almost has to laugh at the sight of his sister with two tissues shoved in each of her nostrils. Despite the tissues, Mikasa grimaces. They may be siblings, but that makes Eren’s scent all the more unpleasant for her. To alphas Eren probably smells sweet or something, but for Mikasa…

“Eren, you actually smell like hot garbage,” she growls. 

Eren just shrugs, “Can’t help it.”

“Okay, well lock your door because I’m inviting Annie and some other friends over to watch the fight.” Mikasa looks at Eren with pity. “Will you be okay?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Eren waves her off, wanting her to leave so he can go back to masturbating in peace. She nods once, but just before she leaves she gives him a deadly serious look.

“If at any point, you want us to leave, just text me. We’ll go to a bar or something. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Eren nods in agreement as Mikasa closes the door.

Eren’s been conjuring up many different fantasies in his head since he witnessed Levi put that drunk on the ground. Most of them involve Levi pining him to the mattress and fucking him with hopeless abandon, but a few involved Levi marking him. A concept that Eren has never considered in his life.

Marking is something not many people do these days, simply because it’s a dying practice, but when omegas mate, they mate for life. And marks are one of the few ways to show an omega is taken.

Of course, an omega must be compatible with an alpha to mate, but Eren’s been thinking about how his suppressants failed him. They’ve never done that once and he’s been taking them since he was 15. Eren’s beginning to believe Levi is the reason the suppressants failed.

There’s fine print on the box that says the suppressants may not work if a heat is induced by a compatible alpha. 

But Eren hasn’t so much as touched Levi.

The damage has already been done though. Eren is a writhing mess, desperate to be controlled and it’s only getting worse.

Thankfully, Eren’s room is down the hall from their living room so Mikasa’s friends shouldn’t be subjected to his scent. Unless one of them uses his bathroom across the hall from his room, but he assumes Mikasa will send them into the bathroom attached to her room. 

He hears a few extra voices about 20 minutes later and relaxes when he realized they’re all female betas. Eren secretly hoped Levi would end up at the flat, but he knew things would get complicated then. He’d have trouble resisting the alpha in this condition.

Eren sighs for what seems to be the 50th time today and sinks into his mattress, feeling the need to sleep. He might pass out if he tries to go again. It’s best he sleeps now while the girls are here, so he does have to risk them hearing him. 

So, he lets his eyes fall shut. 

But then the front door opens and closes. 

Eren’s whole body tenses up.

“Everything okay, Levi?” Eren hears his sister ask. He hears no reply from the man. “Sorry, my brother is having his heat. We can go someplace else if that would be better for you.”

“It’s alright. I can manage.”

Eren fucking can’t.

He wants to break through the door and rip Levi’s clothes right off his body. He doesn’t care if his sister and all her friends are here. He needs that man inside of him. Eren groans loudly, rolling onto his stomach. The young man buries his face in his pillow and tries to ignore the intense scent of the alpha in his house.

After a while, Eren begins to hear cheers and he realizes the fight has started. It doesn’t get easier, but Eren starts to tolerate the enticing smell that is Levi. 

Until it gets stronger.

And the distinct sound of foot falls echo in the hallway.

They stop right in front of Eren’s door and he was on his feet before he could register it. Eren ignores the fact that he’s completely nude and wraps his hand around the knob. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Levi stands there looking at Eren with such an intensity in his eyes, it makes Eren want to cry. Levi’s got his hands tucked into his pockets as if he’s restraining himself.

“Eren… I-“ Levi starts, eyes grazing down Eren’s naked form.

“Levi?” Mikasa’s voice calls from the living room. When Levi doesn’t answer, Mikasa is in their presence seconds later. “Jesus...” She whispers, obviously picking up on the scents stirring between the two of them. She places her hands on Levi’s shoulders and the man is suddenly snapped out of his daze.

“We have to go,” Levi mutters before turning on his heel and damn near sprinting for the front door. Mikasa gives Eren a once over before leaving to round up the rest of their group. Eren, on the other hand, is on his knees with hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

The man just left him here.

As soon as the front door shuts and all the voices disappeared, Eren lets out an agonizing cry. Clutching his abdomen, he pulls himself back on the bed and tries to breathe through the intense tremors running through his body. It doesn’t feel good. No, when an omega is forced to go through a heat alone without suppressants the pain was unbearable.

And now with the fresh feeling of rejection, all Eren can do is whine into the open air of the room. At this point, touching himself wouldn’t even do any good. He’d have to be jerking off every second of the day for the next week to even feel remotely okay.

The best thing to compare Eren’s breathing pattern to is one of an omega in labor. He continuously counts to ten in his head, willing his body to relax. The pain becomes so intense that Eren is forced to get up and run to the bathroom, simply to avoid puking all over his comforter.

After expelling the majority of his stomach contents, Eren draws himself a bath and relaxes into the hot water. Eren breathes deeply and tries to ignore the ache in his chest. The pain in his pelvic region was bad enough, but the sharp feeling of rejection from the alpha is making him feel so much worse.

During a heat, an omega’s whole goal is to mate and to be turned away by someone he so deeply desired…

It hurts worse than Eren cares to admit.

He wants to blame his heat for being overemotional. He doesn’t get attached to men, it’s not his style.

But he also doesn’t get rejected either.

Not that Eren blatantly asked Levi to share his heat with him, but Eren knows he was putting off a strong, lustful scent. He could’ve sworn he could smell it on Levi as well. He could see it in his eyes too.

After a while, the water grows cold and Eren finally calms down a bit. He is walking through the flat with a towel around his waist when someone begins knocking on the door. Presumably, Mikasa left her house key. She left the apartment so quickly just for Eren’s sake, he wouldn’t be surprised if she’d forgotten it. 

“Hold on,” Eren groans when she persists. “I just got out of the bath.” He says through the door, going to his room throw a pair of sweats on.

“Eren…” The deep, feral voice immediately has Eren weak in the knees. He stops dead in his tracks and can feel an increased amount of slick between his thighs. The young man slowly makes his way to the door, fingers going white around the knob. “Let me in,” Levi commands and Eren doesn’t give it another thought as he opens the door to the alpha.

Levi looks to be even more of a mess than Eren. His hair looks as though his fingers had been dragging through the dark locks for the past hour and his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the creamy, white skin of his chest and stomach. 

Eren swallows deeply before Levi is pushing Eren against the wall, attacking the omega’s mouth. Eren gasps with pleasure, body already preparing for Levi. “Ngh, Levi, how-“

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to kiss you,” Levi growls, strong hands clawing at Eren’s skin. The towel has already fallen off Eren’s hips. He doesn’t care. All he can think about is the bruising kisses being covered all over his face and neck.

“Levi…” Eren whines the man’s name like it’s the only thing he knows. Levi lifts his head up from the assault on Eren’s neck and grins at him wildly. “Room.” Is all Eren has to say before he’s being lifted onto Levi’s hips. 

Eren wraps his arms and legs around the man. The omega couldn’t stop himself from kissing the man mindlessly. Levi carries them to Eren’s room, throwing the young omega onto the mattress. 

All the air leaves Eren’s chest as he subconsciously spreads his legs for the man standing at the edge of the bed. Levi pulls the white shirt off his body and kneels on the bed. “Unfortunately, we have minimal time here,” Levi whispers before kissing the inside of Eren’s thighs. Eren doesn’t really even hear the man. He’s too busy trying not to cum just thinking about what Levi will do to him. “God, you smell divine,” Levi groans.

Then without warning, Levi presses a warm digit against Eren’s hole and let’s his finger dip into the intense heat. He retracts the finger just as quickly and brings it to his mouth, sucking Eren’s slick off. Levi groans lowly and all Eren can do is stare at the man in mindless pleasure. 

He’s never seen someone do that before. 

God, Levi is fucking sexy.

Without another word, Levi bows his head between Eren’s legs to dip his tongue in the ring of muscle. Eren throws his head back, hands gripping the sheets until his knuckles go white. “Oh shit…” Eren groans as Levi’s tongue invades his hole. 

Levi is holding Eren’s thighs tightly, his nails pressing little crescent moons into his skin. The lewd sounds coming from between Eren’s legs has his toes curling uncontrollably. Drawing his tongue out, Levi looks up at Eren from between the man’s thighs. The man’s eyes are intoxicating and primal. He looks like he wants to eat Eren up.

Well, he kind of already is.

“Has anyone ever told you that you taste like honey?” Levi asks, his now slick covered mouth turning into a charming grin. The moisture on his lips make Eren want to grab his face and shove his tongue down his throat. 

Before Eren produces an answer, Levi is already between his legs again but this time the man’s index finger joins his tongue in stretching Eren. “Holy- wow,” Eren gasp, back arching off the sheets. He can feel the familiar heat of an orgasm building up low in his stomach and Eren reaches down to run his fingers through Levi’s hair. “If you keep that up, I’m gonna come.”

Levi pulls his mouth away and replaces it with a second finger. The slight stretch makes Eren groan loudly. “Yeah, that’s kind of the point,” Levi says somewhat cockily. Eren sits up, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Um, not if I want you to fuck me.”

Levi licks his lips and crawls up the bed, leaving Eren feeling empty. The dark-haired man leans down to Eren’s ear and the hot breath on his neck has his hairs standing on end. “It’s a damn shame if you think you’re only allowed to come once,” Levi whispers, his hand finding its way to one of Eren’s nipples. Eren gasps into the open air when Levi pinches the hardening bud. 

Levi begins to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses against Eren’s skin, starting at his neck and traveling south. “Gonna make you come as many times as I fucking can,” Levi growls in-between kisses. 

This elicits a moan from Eren. He’s never been with someone so attentive. It’s downright addictive. 

Levi reaches Eren’s chest and he trades his hand for his mouth. Levi sucks Eren’s nipple into his mouth, rolling it gently between his teeth. “Levi! God!” Eren hisses, pleasure crawling up his spine. Eren didn’t even notice Levi’s hand going back between his legs and when the man pushes two digits back inside Eren’s back arches off his bed again. 

Eren subconsciously reaches for his aching cock and Levi slaps it away with his free hand. 

“Levi, what the fu—” 

“I wanna see if I can make you come without your dick being touched,” Levi growls before moving to Eren’s other nipple. His fingers are knuckle deep in Eren’s ass and he’s doing this beckoning motion that has Levi’s finger tips repeatedly brushing against Eren’s prostate. 

Eren doesn’t doubt that he could come from this.

Omegas in heat are ridiculously sensitive.

Levi pulls away and blows cool air onto Eren’s nipple. Eren whines.

“You’re so responsive… it’s very enticing, Eren,” Levi says.

“God, hurry up. I feel like I’m dying,” Eren hisses, pushing Levi’s head back down towards his lower region. Levi chuckles and Eren’s dick twitches from the low sound.

“You want my tongue again?”

“Fuck yes.”

Levi happily complies, his tongue joining the two fingers already inside. Levi begins working his fingers quicker with more purpose and his free hand is rubbing circles into Eren’s hip. Eren’s stomach clenches suddenly and his balls tighten. Without warning, Eren comes with a cry, shooting hot, white streaks onto his stomach. 

“Good boy,” Levi whispers, retracting his fingers. Levi watches in satisfaction as slick and spit pours out of Eren’s ass. 

Eren suddenly sits up and he push Levi backwards, going for his belt. 

“Eren, what are you doing?” Levi growls, hands settling on Eren’s full hips.

“I’m not finished with you,” Eren says. “Not until your knot is buried so far into my ass that I pass out.” 


	4. Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello. I know, long time no see. The world is utterly insane right now... so, I hope this helps, even if it's just a little bit. Enjoy.

Eren has never been one to turn to desperation. He’s always been able to practice some level of control when it comes to sex. He loves it because it make him feel powerful. He could bend any man to his will. They all belonged to him.

But this…

This isn’t like that.

Eren feels mindless as he claws desperately at Levi’s dress pants. He’d already ripped away the belt and now Levi’s pulling him up to his mouth.

Eren tries to fight it initially because he couldn’t give less fucks about kissing right now, his just wants Levi’s cock inside of him as soon as possible. However, when Levi succeeds and invades Eren’s mouth with his tongue, he melts into the kiss.

He almost forgets about the offending fabric keeping him from his prize.

Almost.

“Levi,” Eren growls into Levi’s mouth. “if your dick isn’t inside of me in the next 3 minutes, I’m going to lose my fucking mind.”

Levi lets out a feral growl and pushes Eren backwards onto the bed again. Levi gets off the mattress for a brief moment to strip himself of the rest of his clothing before he’s crawling over Eren. The man attacks Eren’s mouth again and Eren tangles his fingers in Levi’s hair. “Do it, Levi,” Eren says, hooking his ankles together at the base of Levi’s spine.

Eren never has to ask the man twice, that much is for sure.

Levi pushes into Eren suddenly and Eren cries out, tears welling at his eyes. They should’ve prepped a little better, but Eren likes the burn. He loves the feeling of being full. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight,” Levi moans, his head dropping onto Eren’s shoulder.

Eren ignores the pet name and digs his heels into Levi’s back. “C’mon, fuck me damn it!” Eren growls and Levi kicks into action, pounding into Eren at a steady pace. The pair moan into each other’s mouths as they kiss fervently. Levi drops onto one of his forearms next to Eren’s face and the other hand is gripping onto Eren’s headboard.

Eren on the other hand feels like a fucking whore. He’s moaning and dragging his nails down Levi’s back. He can’t think of anything but letting Levi knot him.

Eren suddenly comes again when Levi hits his prostate dead on. There’s not as much this time, but the orgasm is just as intense. He tightens around Levi and he can feel the man’s knot expanding.

“Fuck, Eren,” Levi growls.

“Knot me, Levi. Do it.”

All Eren wants is Levi to come deep inside him and knock him u—

“Fuck! Levi, pull out! Pull the fuck out!” Eren hisses, smacking the man’s back franticly. It’s too late though. Levi comes in Eren with a throaty moan, burying his face into the crook of Eren’s shoulder. Eren feels the warmth of Levi’s come filling him completely as the man’s knot pops. Even with the fear gripping at Eren’s throat, he can’t help but feel satisfied by their coupling.

Shit.

What the fuck was he thinking?

Levi collapses against Eren, hot breath fanning out on Eren’s chest. Eren shocks himself when he lets his hand fall to the back of Levi’s head, fingers brushing through the short hair of the man’s undercut.

“Levi?”

“Hm?” Levi groans tiredly.

“You weren’t wearing a condom.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.” The pair fall into a somewhat uncomfortable silence after that, but Eren continues to run his fingers through the dark locks.

“Well, I guess we’ll worry if your heat is gone in the morning,” Levi mumbles into Eren’s chest.

“Yeah…” An omega’s heat will stop immediately if they become pregnant. There’s no biological need for it to continue after that. “You should probably leave soon… before my sister gets back.” 

“Mmhm.” Levi makes no move to leave though. Eren looks around his room awkwardly. He’ll have to bleach the place after his heat is over. His room reeks. Mikasa will burn the place down if she has to smell it for a long period of time.

“So…” Levi puts his hand against Eren’s mouth successfully shutting him up. 

“Just… give me a sec. We have to wait for my knot to go down anyway.”

Turns out it would take over an hour for his knot to deflate. Luckily, Mikasa still hasn’t shown up by the time Levi and Eren are dressed and standing at the door. Eren’s body feels weak but satisfied. There’s still a slight tingle under his skin, however and that allows Eren to relax slightly.

“Thanks… for the help,” Eren says awkwardly, leaning against the doorway while Levi waits for his taxi.

“Don’t mention it, kid. I had fun too, believe it or not.”

Eren doesn’t give himself time to object when he begins to ask Levi a question, “If you’d maybe wanna—”

The cab suddenly honks from the parking lot and Levi waves at the vehicle. Turning back to Eren, Levi flashes a tiny smirk at him. “Bye, Eren,” Levi quickly says before jogging to the cab. Eren watches the car pull away before he closes the door.

Glancing at the time, Eren realizes its nearly 2 a.m. and his body suddenly realizes this too. Eren silently crawls into his bed, shamefully enjoying the smell of sex he and Levi left behind. Dread licks at his spine like a hot knife. They should’ve been more careful.

Eren has never done anything like that.

It frightens him how little control he has around Levi.

***

Eren wakes up in a puddle of his own slick.

He feels ridiculously warm and the pain in his abdomen has resurfaced.

Eren lets out a relieved laugh. He never thought he’d be relieved to wake up to a heat.

“Eren?” Mikasa’s voice travels through the door and a new sense of fear settles in him. A fear of his sister. If she were to find about what he and Levi did she’d kill them both.

“Yeah?” Eren calls back, his voice rough from all the yelling he was doing last night.

“How are you feeling?”

Another sigh of relief exits Eren’s body.

“Alright,” Eren says. “I’ll definitely need at least two more days off from work and school.” Initially when this all began, Eren thought maybe it was a freak thing, that it was just Levi triggering his body to react that way. Maybe that still is the case, but now his heat is carrying on like any other he’s had.

And he got that raven-haired man out of his system.

“Do you want me to get you anything from the market?” His sister asks. Eren thinks for a moment. His stomach suddenly growls and he realizes he hasn’t really eaten much at all in the past few days.

“Literally any kind of chocolate,” Eren says as he stands, wrapping his sheets around his waist. Like women going through menstruation cycles, any omega going through heat endures the same symptoms. Cravings are no different.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a bit,” Mikasa says and that Eren’s cue to tip toe across the hall into the bathroom. He can still smell Levi on him and its driving him insane. Eren stands under the shower head and sighs. The pain of his heat is back, but at least its not as bad now.

When he’s finished showering, he texts Jean.

**Eren: Hey… thanks for helping me out the other night. I’m starting to come down, but is there any chance of you working my shift the next two nights?**

Jean texts back a few minutes later, snarky as ever.

**Jean: It’s cool, you own me one though. My car went through three washings before it smelled right again. I’ll cover for you though, just call Smith to let him know.**

**Eren: Thank you! I definitely owe a quickie in the bathroom now.**

After calling the bar and letting Mr. Smith know about his situation, he emails all his professors and gets any homework assignments needed. Mikasa comes back some time later and calls Eren into the dinning room. Eren puts clothes on for the first time in days and wanders into the room.

“Eren, what the fuck happened last night?” Mikasa asks.

Eren’s stomach drops and he starts to sweat. He’s so fucked.

“What do you mean?” he says, feigning innocence.

“Why the fuck was Levi drooling at your door? I know you’re on your heat, but Levi is usually super in check with his emotions. You have no idea how many omegas have come onto him at the school and he just ignores it.”

A sense of pride swells in Eren’s chest knowing that he’s able to make Levi lose control like that, but then he fights back a growl thinking about other omegas showing an interest in him.

God, what the hell is wrong with him?

“I don’t know, Mikasa. He was at the bar when shit started going down, but we haven’t so much as talked since he was at dinner,” Eren says, lying through his teeth. “Maybe my ass is just that fine.”

Mikasa rolls her eyes and begins to put away groceries. “Yeah, I’m sure he loves the smell of hot garbage.”

“I’ve been told I taste like honey,” Eren says, sticking his tongue out.

“I just threw up in my mouth a little bit,” she says, tossing a bag of chocolates at Eren’s head. The bag bounces off his forehead and he frowns, rubbing the assaulted area. “I’m making chili.”

“Oooh yes, this is why I keep you around.”

“And because I do your laundry,” she says, looking over her shoulder.

“You do not!” Eren yelps. “I’m going back to my room, call me when dinner is ready.”

“Okay princess,” Mikasa calls back as Eren walks away. “Oh hey, wash your damn sheets. It smell like sex in your room.”

Eren cringes knowing damn well that it does.

***

Five weeks of Eren’s life goes by and daily life goes back to being incredibly uneventful. He comes off his heat and returns to normal life. Finals are coming up and Eren is working overtime to save up for his new head shots. He hasn’t seen Levi since his heat and he’s perfectly okay with that. Everything is back to what it’s supposed to be.

“Motherfucker!” Eren growls. “My ass looks fucking huge!” Eren looks at his behind in the mirror, rubbing his hands against his jeans.

“Isn’t that supposed to be a good thing?” Armin says from Eren’s bed, a bowl of cereal sitting in his lap.

“Not when the modeling agency is looking for a beefy alpha.”

“Eren, you are literally neither of those things.”

“I know, but I need a contract!” Eren sighs, throwing himself on the bed next to Armin.

“You’re a semester away from graduating, why don’t you look for a job in graphic design?” Armin says through a mouth full of cereal.

“I don’t wanna.” Eren pouts.

“You are actually five.”

Eren looks up at the ceiling and chews on his lip. “Well, we should probably get going.”

“Can you drop me off at the café?” Armin asks, throwing his book bag over his shoulder. Eren nods and the pair end up in the Sunfire minutes later.

Eren waves at Armin as he walks into the café. Glancing at the time, Eren curses under his breath and peels out of the parking lot. Right as he’s about to pull out onto the road, a black BMW rips around the corner. Both cars hit the breaks and Eren has the car parked in seconds flat. He’s out of the car in an instant, coming at the BMW. 

“What the actual fuck!” Eren yells, stomping around to the driver’s side of the vehicle. “Listen here, dickwad—”

The tinted window rolls down and Eren loses his breath.

“Hey kid.”

“Levi…?” Eren whispers, his stomach twisting uncomfortably.

“In the flesh.” Levi smirks at Eren.

“You drive a BMW?”

“Yes.”

“You’re a teacher.”

“I am.”

Eren’s eyes narrow. He hates when Levi does that. Eren groans and stomps his foot, trudging back to his car.

“Hey, Eren,” Levi calls through the passenger window. Eren turns around reluctantly.

“What?!”

“You working tonight?” Levi cocks his head to the side, his bangs falling in his eyes.

“Yeah, why?”

“Good, see you later.” Levi winks and speeds off. Eren watches the car drive away in shock. What the fuck? Eren lets out a huff and gets back into his car, going to class. Who does Levi think he is? How can he even afford that car?

“Fuck that guy.”


End file.
